


Burgers and Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge Entries [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean makes the best burgers ever, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never been happier for someone to choke on his food when Castiel ends up confessing his love for him (after nearly dying at the hands of a hamburger)<br/>This is my week two entry for the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge! Check out the challenge and other entries at One-shots-supernatural.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers and Kisses

Prompt: “I know! Isn’t it great?”

Pairing: Destiel

“Dean,” Castiel began, grinning, “do you need some alone time with the kitchen? It’s just a room with a fridge and a stove.”

“I know! Isn’t it great?” Dean replied, a new skip in his step as he sliced tomatoes and flipped burgers with freshly unpacked cutlery in his brand-new frilly “kiss the cook” apron. “The kitchen back at my old place wasn’t this clean the day it was built.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “Well” he mused, considering, “If you say it’s exciting, then I guess I agree.”

“I suppose you do.” Dean replied smugly, smirking at Cas.

The two of them had been childhood best friends, and Castiel had just graduated from college. With nothing but a business degree and thousands of dollars in student loans, he had found himself homeless and abandoned by his family because of his homosexuality. Dean had, of course, offered him a place to stay, but his apartment had been abysmally small, so he had taken the opportunity to get a new place, and convinced Castiel to move in with him.

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean suddenly shouted, whirling around when he smelled his burgers burning and quickly flipping his patties out of the pan and onto two plates. He sighed in relief when he saw that they were salvageable, and loaded them both with toppings.

Dean chuckled smugly as he set the plates down on the counter and took off his apron. “Cas, you’re never gonna eat anything but my food once you taste this.” He confidently. “According to Sammy, I make “the best damn burgers in the continental United States”. Those are the exact words he used. I mean, he was thirteen at the time, but he still said it.”

Cas cracked a smile and picked up his burger. “We’ll see about that. Michael used to make the best burgers I’ve ever tasted.”

Dean chuckled lightly at the bittersweet statement, seeing as Castiel’s brother Michael hadn’t spoken to either of them in several years.

When Cas took a bite out of the hamburger in his hands, though, all those thoughts melted away along with the tension in Cas’s shoulders. He instantly relaxed and let out an involuntary moan. “Oh my god,” he mumbled through the meat and bread in his mouth. “Dean Winchester, this is definitely the best hamburger I’ve ever eaten. Oh my god, I love you so much-”

Castiel stopped himself and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He started to choke on his food, dropping his meal onto his plate with a clatter to clutch at his throat, and Dean panicked. He jumped up, scrambling to stand behind Cas and give him the heimlich before he choked himself to death on the ‘best hamburger he’d ever eaten’.

After three or four good heaves, a wet glob of half-chewed meat shot from Castiel’s throat, landing on the table with a squelch.

“Cas!” Dean shouted, once his friend was breathing again. “You gotta be more careful, man, what the hell was that?”

“I um… I just kind of-” He struggled to get the words out, not because of his recent near-death experience, but from embarrassment. Castiel took a deep breath and resolved to just tell him already because he can’t keep living like this so he might as well get it out of the way, “I mean, I just said… I said ‘I love you’, and I didn’t mean to because it’s true and I didn’t want to make this, what we have together, weird and now you know and why am I still talking-”

Dean cut off his rambling with a smile and a laugh, and wasted no time in smashing his lips against Cas’s in a heated kiss. Cas’s glasses smashed against his face, but he ignored it and kissed back with fervor. Neither of them were sure how long the kiss lasted, exactly, but by the time Dean pulled away, their food had gone cold.

“Oh my god, Cas,” Dean pronounced once the kiss ended, a grin splitting his face. “I love you, too, you idiot, but that’s no reason to kill yourself with a hamburger!” He teased.

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering something about Dean shutting up before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
